Twisting Fate
by Magikarpet
Summary: A teen boy named Nave relies on praying to the legendary pokemon to solve his problems. Once he is faced with the responsibility of being a trainer, the Being of Fate helps Nave learn that he is in charge of his own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

[I don't own pokemon. This story may start slow, but bear with me and DON'T complain about my spacing!]- - - It was 9:00 in the afternoon and fifteen-year-old Nave Battler sat in his dimly-lit room over stacks of history books. If there was anything that Nave despised more than history, it was the fact that he was over the age of ten and was still living at home. According to his parents, Nave should continue school until he is educated enough to start a journey. 'So much for the last name battler...' Nave looked at history book and read through the boring garbage. It talked about a human who had the powers of a legendary pokemon. Rhyperiority: The being of fate. Nave cursed this Rhyperiority person. If he/she was real, then Nave could pray to it and be on his adventure the next day. This worked when he prayed to Uxie. The next day Nave would have remembered everything he studied the night before. As the teen looked through years of history he became transfixed in gym leaders. Some of the greatest gym in leaders IN HISTORY were younger than he is now. This just made his parents decision even less fair. Nave shoved the book off of his desk. The next book in the stack was 'Swalot's Guide to Sex Positions.' This book served no CURRENT purpose to Nave, but secretely having it made him feel rebelious to his parents. He flipped open to a page labelled, "Popping the Cherubi." The next page was labelled, "The Rhyperiority." This one was too naughty to be explained in a Rated T fanfic. As if 'by fate' Nave clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Great being of fate," Nave started, "I ask for your assistance. If you make my fate to soon be a pokemon trainer; then I will use that blessing to become one of the greatest trainers ever." Nave highly doubted that the prayer would work. If this Rhyperiority wasn't an Origin then it wouldn't work anyways... The wind picked up so Nave walked over to close the window. He then fell onto his bed and was out cold. [Review]


	2. Chapter 2: A Sign Of The Origins

Nave awoke to the annoying sound of his Chattering Chatot alarm clock. He didn't feel any different and just dismissed the idea of the Rhyperiority person. Nave threw on his clothes. They were just standard and nothing like trainer attire. He ran down the stairs and passed by the dining room table. His father took concern to this and followed behind him. Nave oppened up the front door and several Pidgey flew from the porch. "Stupid flying-types!" Nave cursed at the pokemon. "You shouldn't judge any of Arceus' great creations." His father said from behing. Nave turned around and flung his arms in the air. "Well excuse me if I didn't praise the work of some color-changing Ponyta thing!" Nave exclaimed. His father just closed the door and shook his head in disapproval. Nave was very cranky by the fact that he STILL had to attend school. This pretty much ruined his mood with every awakening weekday. Nave threw his backpack over his shoulder and was surprised to find a boy his age standing at the end of the driveway. 'Probably just some jerk who wanted to make Nave feel bad about having no pokemon. The teen just looked at Nave. Nave paid attention to his red hair; it almost seemed to be... changing yellow? "The Almighty takes great pride in Ponytas. The can walk seconds after birth and outrun almost anything." The teen said. He then turned around and walked away, while Nave could have sworn he got taller. As the boy walked away, a girl with long, flowing green hair walked by. She wore a white shirt with a pokeball print made of tons of roses. Her name was Kae. This was the only girl that was Nave's age who was still forced into school. This sort of forced them into being friends because their was no one else to hang out with. She ran over and stopped to catch her breath. Nave had always been attracted to her behavior of pushing herself so hard. Kae placed her hand on Nave's shoulder and he blushed. "Thank Dialga I got here in time." she said and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Great Ball

"You seem pretty excited today." Nave pointed out as they walked towards the school. "That's right!" she exclaimed as the slung her backpack over to the front to retrieve an item inside. Kae then pulled out a blue ball with two red lines along the top. Nave knew what it was and got excited to see it, but then his feelings dropped at what it could mean. "That's a great ball." Nave attempted to say with confidence, "Does that mean your parents will let you get a pokemon?" Kae sighed and put the ball back. "No. I found it in a gutter. I just wiped it off and took it." Kae confesed. Nave smirked. That was so much like Kae. Just take what you see and play by your own rules. If it weren't for the fact that she adjusted her push up bra every time she passed a trainer, Nave would have seen her as one of the guys. 'A very curvy guy that shoved Nave out of the closet every time that guy was around.' When Nave was 11 he had fantasies of him and Kae swiming in the ocean while Phione and Luvdisc swam around them, making them destined to eternal love. But after reading that history book, Nave figured that if anything had power over destiny, it was this Rhyperiority. Only Nave had prayed to it and nothing happened... yet. Nave's ancestors, the Battlers, had a connection with the legendary pokemon. Legend was his great-great grandfather transformed into a pokemon and saved the world. Then he was thrown the the loony shack after he began hunting down Dialga; chanting something about 'time gears.' What was proven is that his dad was kidnapped by a Celebi when he was little on vacation in Johto. These events seemed to cause a minor genetic mutation to its victims and could be inheritated. Nave had always felt that he had some amazing power. Everyone knew that humans were pokemon too; just a very weak species. Only human's were either normal or phychic. And they weren't big on trying to learn moves. Yet, what Nave had was special. Kae tugged on his arm and made him lose thought./p


	4. Chapter 4: SHARE

[I just relized that the genre is humor so it's time to get funny.]- - - "Alright children, we have a very important lesson today." the teacher said. All of the 9-year-olds sat in their seats while Kae and Nave sighed by the way she used 'children.' Nave was not a morning, school, or kid person, so he hoped that she would just turn on some Teachy TV program about statuses. However, a group of people in their twenties walked into the room. They had the word S.H.A.R.E. written on their shirts. 'Another adament rule.' Nave thought to himself by the analogy. Yet, to his surprise, they passes out a packet on everyone's desk. "Sexual education?" Kae exclaimed, "Ms. Youlin, I already know how it works." Nave laughed and some of the 9-year-olds looked puzzled. "Well now you'll know more!" one of the people from the SHARE group cheered. "Now let's start with the basics before we get too detailed." one from the group suggested. "Now who in here has heard of masturbation?" Kae and Nave raised their hands. "Good!" a girl from the group cheered, "Come up here for a demonstration." 'Oh' dear Arceus, they're gonna rape me!' Nave thought. He slowly walked up front. The girl sent out a Bonsly and had Nave hold it between his legs. Nave was embarrased beyond belief. Something about this had to be illegal. Just then, the Bonsly dropped an everstone and evolved into Sudowoodo. "Now rub it." the girl commanded Nave. Nave slowly rubbed the pokemon and it began to use Flail and Fake Tears. Kae nearly died laughing, and if he hadn't thought of Azelf, Nave would have dropped dead right there. "Nice!" she cheered. Nave went back to his desk P to the O'd. He clasped his hands together a whispered, "Rhyperiority. Make something happen that will make them forget this." Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then Nave saw a blue object in the sky get closer and closer. The intercom then went off; Code Blue! A rabid Salamence has gone lose! Please direct all students to a safe room!


End file.
